everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lydia Pendragon
Lydia Pendragon - Nastoletnia córka legendarnego Króla Artura, pasjonatka średniowiecza oraz broni. Lydia, nie jest jedną z tych "dziewczęcych" dziewczyn, daleko jej do wyobrażeń księżniczki. Obce są dziewczynie szpilki, koronki czy tiule które wolała zamienić na bardziej oddające jej charakter kolczugi, zbroję oraz miecz. Dziewczyna to twarda osobowość, uważa że płaczą jedynie "mięczaki" a ona do nich nie należy. Jest odważna ale i rozważna - potrafi oszacować swoje możliwości i wie, kiedy warto się wycofać i dalej nie brnąć w sytuację. Dziewczyna, odznacza się także dużym poczuciem odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny i często ma odczucie, jakby musiała opiekować się całym światem. Nigdy nie odmówi pomocy, przynajmniej jeśli uzna że nikt nie dozna szkód. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Lydia opowiedziała się po stronie szlachetnych. Interesuje się bronią, technikami walki oraz planowaniem strategii. Osobowość Lydia nie jest typową księżniczką. Jest dziewczyną z charakterem, której boi się większa połowa męskiej społeczności w Baśnioceum Ever After High. Potrafi się przeciwstawić. Jest mistrzynią postawienia na swoim, jeżeli ona powie "nie" to tak ma być i żaden facet nie będzie jej mówił co ma robić, koniec, kropka. Przychodzi jej to z ogromną łatwością, gdyż od małego wykazywała się rycerską postawą. Można powiedzieć, że jest nieczuła. Po prostu uważa, że płaczą tylko mięczaki, do których zdecydowanie nie należy. Pomimo to - Lydia jest bardzo miłą, przyjacielską osobą. Nie lubi osób nieśmiałych. Lubi pomagać innym, nawet na siłę. Kieruje się własnymi zasadami i tak jak koty, chodzi własnymi ścieżkami. Chłodna i oziębła, ale gdy się ją lepiej pozna, jej charakter kompletnie się zmienia! Lydia to twarda babka, słodka i urocza to nie są słowa, które mogą ją opisać. Nie lubi się przechwalać. Lydia jest bardzo lojalną, szczodrą i hojną osobą, można jej zaufać. Dziewczyna nie jest dwulicową księżniczką, która patrzy tylko w swoje lusterko. Lydia jest typem samotniczki, można pomyśleć, że nie ma swojego życia towarzyskiego, ale tak na prawdę to Lydia ma swoją grupę przyjaciół, z którymi uwielbia spędzać czas. Dziewczyna bardzo nie lubi plotek i psot. Lydia od zawsze nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu, jest bardzo energiczna i ekscentryczna, przez co jest często nierozumiana. Ma dystans do siebie i nie stawia się w jaśniejszym świetle tylko dlatego, że płynie w niej królewska krew. Lydia jest chłopczycą, przeszkadza jej towarzystwo księżniczek przynależących do Szlachetnych, nie zamierza kiedykolwiek się z nimi zadawać. Według niej - są nie warte nawet źdźbła trawy z królewskiego ogrodu. Dziewczyna jest bardzo zbuntowana. Nienawidzi gdy ktoś jej rozkazuje. Lydia jest sprawiedliwa, wrażliwa na krzywdę i potrafi załagodzić każdy konflikt, ma wysoko rozwinięte słownictwo i dar perswazji, nie działa nigdy na czyjąś krzywdę. Wygląd Lydia jest bardzo wysoką dziewczyną o długich, prostych blond włosach. Oczy dziewczyny są w kolorze morskim, lekko popadającym w szary odcień. Skóra dziewczyny jest bardzo jasna. Jej typ urody jest dosyć typowy dla europejek. Dziewczyna ma wąskie, różane usta oraz naturalnie długie i ciemne rzęsy, których pozazdrościłaby jej niejedna dziewczyna. Lydia jest także jak na kobietę sprawna fizycznie, wygimnastykowana oraz umięśniona. Relacje 'Rodzina' Lydia jest córką legendarnego Króla Artura, co czyni dziewczynę księżniczką. Blondwłosa, z rodzicami ma doskonały kontakt, od zawsze robiła wszystko by mogli być z niej dumni. Pomimo tego, że rodzice Lydii na ogół są zajęci sprawowaniem opieki nad królestwem, dziewczyna jest ich oczkiem w głowie. W pełnii akceptują jej decyzje oraz dążenie do samodzielności. Wspierają ją także w pasjach i często towarzyszą córce na pojedynkach. 'Przyjaciele' Lydia, ma niewiele przyjaciół, naprawdę niewiele. Dobry kontakt załapała tak właściwie jedynie z Sun Hi, którą zapoznała podczas jednego z treningów bohaterów. Dziewczyny łączy wojownicza natura, oraz swoje zdanie o które zabiegają. 'Znajomi' Koleżeńskie relacje, dziewczyna złapała z Junim Buschem oraz Kazukim Oshiro, którego poznała podczas jednej z lekcji Treningu bohaterów. 'Wrogowie' Lydii, na nerwy działają w szczególności "typowe" księżniczki, którym tylko strojenie się w głowie i czekają aż ktoś wybawi je z opresji, zamiast samodzielnie wziąć w garść swój los. Ponadto, osoby Apple white czy Briar Beauty często śmieją się z Lydii z uwagi na jej zainteresowania oraz sposób bycia, co dziewczyna uważa za czysty akt tchórzostwa. Dziewczyna ma na pieńku także z córką Księżniczki Pirlipaty - Priscillą Princessin. 'Miłość' Cytując "Po co komu książę, skoro można być niezależnym wojownikiem?". Dziewczyna, nie jest "zdesperowaną" damą, która ogląda się za każdym napotkanym osobnikiem płci przeciwnej. Lydia nie należy do osób, które pozwolą by ktoś decydował za nie. Dziewczyny boi się znaczna część męskiej społeczności Baśnioceum, o czym Lydia doskonale wie i ani trochę jej to nie przeszkadza. 'Zwierzak' Lydia swego czasu opiekowała się małym smoczątkiem, aczkolwiek był to krótki epizod gdy musiał on powrócić do rodziny. Obecnie, dziewczyna nie posiada zwierzaków. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zwykle, chodzi odziana w elementy zbroi. *Nie maluje się. *Prawie wszędzie, zabiera ze sobą miecz. Zainteresowania 'Broń' Lydia z namiętnością wyszukuje najnowszych informacji z gatunku broni, szczególnie broni białej. Dziewczyna, posiada ogromną wiedzę w tym zakresie. Z zamiłowaniem kolekcjonuje najróżniejsze miecze, halabardy, tarcze czy włócznie. Wie, jak bardzo te przedmioty mogą być niebezpieczne w niepowołanych rękach, dlatego nie pozwala byle komu ich dotykać oraz nie chwali się nowymi skarbami na prawo i lewo. Prawie cała kolekcja Lydii, została w jej rodzinnym zamku, waśnie ze względów bezpieczeństwa. 'Zarządzanie' Lydia, dzięki nauce w Baśnioceum, zainteresowała się zarządzaniem. Dziewczyna uważa e te lekcje, w przyszłości pomogą jej jak najlepiej rozporządzać majtkiem oraz zrozumie potrzeby przyszłych poddanych. 'Pojedynki rycerskie' Dziewczynę często można zauważyć samotnie trenującą nowe techniki walki. Interesuje się tym od dzieciństwa i codziennie, od kilku lat ćwiczy aby być jeszcze lepszą. Zajęcia *Trening bohaterów. *Ratowanie dam w opałach. *Czarografia. *Mitologia. *Koronomatematyka. *Historia wielkich opowoeści. *Pokonywanie smoków. *Zarządzanie królestwem. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Dziewczyna, opowiada się po stronie szlachetnych. Jakthumb|left|100px twierdzi, nie mogłoby być inaczej. Lydia cierpliwie czeka, a przyjmie swoje baśniowe przeznaczenie, sądzi że dzięki temu będzie w stanie pokazać innym, jak bardzo mylili się, nazywając ją nie raz "księżnisią" co niesamowicie dziewczynie działało na nerwy. Lydia, potrafi zadbać nie tylko o siebie ale i o innych, chciałaby by rodzice mogli być z niej dumni. Portrayals thumb|left Klasyczna Baśń Król Artur i Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu - jest jednym z najpowszechniejszych mitów kultury europejskiej. Król Artur miał być bardzo sprawiedliwym władcą, który wprowadził prawo w Brytanii. Jego rycerze mieli poszukiwać świętego Graala. Graal mógł zostać znaleziony tylko przez najbardziej prawego spośród ludzi. Po pojawieniu się kielicha na zamku Camelot zorganizowano wyprawę poszukiwawczą, zakończoną sukcesem za sprawą Galahada. Później, po przybyciu Morgan Mmynvawr, będącego, według najbardziej znanej wersji legendy, nieślubnym synem Artura i jego przyrodniej siostry Anny-Morgause (znanej także w innych wersjach jako Morgan le Fay), jak również na skutek romansu Gwenhwyfary (Ginewry) z rycerzem Llwach Wyddel (Sir Lancelot) nadszedł koniec Okrągłego Stołu. Ciekawostki *Postać pierwotnie należała do Amity.Gali, następnie do TejWredoty a potem została przez Amity przekazana Rochi. Galeria Lydia symbol.jpg|skrzący się miecz - symbol Lydii Lydia TTW.jpg|Thought the Woods Lydia GF.jpg|Getting Fairest Lydia LD.jpg|szkic Legacy Day Od innych Eagocroszelakolor — kopia.png|by Trefel Eagocroszela.png|by Trefel LydiaBasic.jpg|Od Amity.Gali Meta timeline *'?' - Amity.Gala tworzy Lydię Pendragon. *'?' - Lydia trafia pod opiekę TejWredoty. *'2018' - Lydia trafia pod opiekę Rochi mouscedes, Rochi zastrzega grafikę swego autorstwa związaną z Lydią oraz tekst. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Legendy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija